


Ты слишком много думаешь

by Magdalena_sylar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, dream - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>посвящается gerty_my. лю!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ты слишком много думаешь

**Author's Note:**

> посвящается gerty_my. лю!

В комнате полумрак. Сидящий на кресле возле камина, Дженсен смотрит на языки пламени. Вот так в его представлении и видится рай. Долгие вечера возле камина. Лучше бы живого, но и электрический сойдет. На столике стоит кружка с чаем, а рядом стакан с виски. Он еще не решил, что будет пить. Сегодня был чертовский длинный день. Очередная знаковая сцена с Касом. С Мишей. Дженсен забыл, когда в последний раз их совместные сцены не вызывали в нем грусть. Да, были запоротые дубли, были пошлые шутки, но теперь и после них внутри что-то ныло, не давало покоя. Когда это началось? После очередного кона? Или после съемок эпизода The Man Who Would Be King? Дженсен и сам не знал, когда среди вороха его чувств и мыслей затесалось желание обнять этого мужчину. И с каких пор он перестал сдерживать себя? Но самое главное – когда он успел пожелать большего?  
Все таки виски. Оно приятно обжигало горло. За спиной послышался шум шагов. Дженсен не удивился, хотя Дани не было в городе.  
\- Дженс, о чем думаешь?  
\- О вечном, – отшутился.  
\- А если серьезно?  
\- Не знаю, не могу сконцентрироваться. Просто смотрю на огонь и думаю, что для идеального вечера не хватает совсем немного.  
\- Льда в стакан? Или контракта на очередные 5 сезонов?  
\- Смешно. Мне не хватает теплоты твоих рук, – внезапная честность удивляет самого Дженсена.  
И вот уже изящные тонкие пальцы сжимают плечо. Дженсен не оборачивается. Ему страшно, что как только он обернется - иллюзия растает. Он так и сидит еще минут пять. Потом чувствует, как рука медленно перемещается на шею, лаская все на своем пути. К ней присоединяется другая. И вот уже пальцы обеих рук поглаживают шею. Прикосновения нежные и волнующие. Дженсен не выдерживает – встает и поворачивается. Миша не исчезает. Вот он тут, на расстоянии Каса. Никакого личного пространства. Дженсен улыбается - надо не забыть мысль про «расстояние Каса». И тут же забывает. Потому что Миша молчит. Молчит и смотрит прямо в глаза. И Дженсен понимает – не его одного посещают новые желания.  
Миша проводит рукой по щеке, спускается на шею, плечо и убирает руку.  
\- Так о чем ты думаешь, Дженс?  
\- О тебе.  
Рука возвращается. На этот раз она бродит по груди.  
\- И какие именно мысли приходят тебе на ум?  
\- Их слишком много. Но одна довлеет над остальными. Я хочу почувствовать биение твоего сердца.  
Миша берет его руку и подносит к сердцу.  
\- Чувствуешь? Оно бьется ровно. Но ты в силах изменить мелодию.  
\- Миша. Я не думаю, что это правильно. У нас семьи. Мы вместе работаем.  
\- Да. И все режиссеры радуются, глядя на нашу игру. Нам ведь и играть не надо? Да? Достаточно не сдерживать эмоции – и вуаля! Экранная химия готова!  
Дженсен отворачивается. Подходит к окну и попытается что-то высмотреть в темноте. Миша неслышно подходит сзади. Целует в шею. Пальцы пробегаются по рукам и останавливаются на талии. Еще один поцелуй. Дуновение в шею. Еще поцелуй. Дженсен поворачивается.  
\- Миша, не надо. Мне кажется, что это все равно ни к чему хорошему не приведет.  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, Дженс, - выдыхает Миша.  
Его губы сухие и теплые. А еще желанные и нежные. И ненасытные. А руки блудливые. Они забираются под кофту, вырисовывают картины на коже и тут же их стирают, сминая горячее тело.  
\- Ты определенно слишком много и долго думаешь, - прошептал Миша на ухо – тебе давно пора уже что-то сделать.  
Мишина рука незаметно двинулась вниз и уверенно сжала напряженный член. И это было настолько потрясающе, что от нахлынувших чувств Дженсен подскочил.  
Все та же комната, все то же кресло и камин. Только Миши нет.  
Машинально Дженсен выпивает виски и берет в руки телефон.  
\- Алло.  
\- Миш?


End file.
